


Вопрос доверия

by Fatia



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для Фитца Шут всегда был больше, чем друг.<br/>Бета: wakeupinlondon, Aviendha<br/>Написано на ОК-2014 для команды Робин Хобб.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос доверия

— Ты мне доверяешь? — спросил Шут.  
Я с подозрением посмотрел на него, потом на ленту, которую он держал: чёрная, широкая, прочная, — её не просто будет развязать. Мне не хотелось, чтобы мою свободу как-либо ограничивали.  
После плена у Регала сама мысль об этом вызывала страх, липкий и приносящий кошмары. Ночной Волк, почувствовав отголоски моих эмоций, недовольно заворчал.  
 _Откажись. Я сам найду принца Дьютифула._  
 _Я смогу помочь_ , — возразил я.  
 _Чем? Плохой нюх, слабое зрение, тупые зубы и ни капли терпения.  
Но я же не волк!   
Вот именно._  
Он довольно оскалился. Я обратился к Ночному Волку, но наткнулся на стену: его мысли стали сокрыты. Он охотился и не хотел, чтобы ему мешали. Сосредоточившись, я мог ощутить влажную траву под его лапами, свежий запах хвои, щекочущий нос, и сладковатый аромат убегающего кролика.  
Славная добыча, жирная, так и просящая, чтобы её поймали.  
— Фитц?  
Я моргнул и вновь оказался в комнате Шута. В ней пахло пряностями и сладковатыми духами лорда Голдена.  
— Если не хочешь, так и скажи. — Шут обиженно отвернулся.  
— Нет, всё в порядке. Давай сделаем это.  
Обсуждая нашу миссию, Шут спросил, могу ли я использовать Скилл для поиска Дьютифула. Я неуверенно кивнул, но честно признался, что мне трудно сосредоточиться: всё ещё беспокоили головные боли и приступы, после которых я ощущал себя слабее новорождённого ребёнка.  
Тогда-то Шут и придумал завязать мне глаза. Дескать, так будет легче работать со Скиллом.  
— Уверен? — спросил он. — Я не хочу тебя принуждать.  
— Всё в порядке, — повторил я. — Я доверяю тебе.  
Произнести это оказалось легко. Легче, чем не отшатнуться, когда он встал за моей спиной. Я ощутил его прохладные руки на лице и аромат духов. Что-то цветочное, приторное, свойственное лорду Голдену, а не Шуту.  
Шут убрал выбившуюся прядь волос мне за ухо и попросил:  
— Закрой глаза.  
Я зажмурился, стараясь дышать глубоко и размеренно. Попытался расслабиться, но не получалось. Тихий шелест ткани. Лента оказалась гладкой и совершенно непроницаемой для света. Я всё ещё мог слышать, различать запахи и ощущать мягкую обивку кресла. Благодаря Уиту я знал, что в комнате находились только я и Шут, а Скилл в разы обострил моё восприятие и отчасти заменил мне зрение.  
Шут не отстранился. Напротив, сжал мои плечи и прошептал:  
— Всё хорошо. Дыши.  
Он почти обнимал меня, словно, так же как и я, ощущал пронизывающий до костей страх и не позволял остаться с ним наедине. В темноте, лишённый возможности видеть, я не был одинок. Это ободряло и придавало уверенности. Я откинулся на спинку кресла, пытаясь сосредоточиться, но вместо поисков Дьютифула мой Скилл потянулся к Шуту.  
Я видел нас как будто со стороны. Шут всё ещё был рядом. Задумчиво перебирал мои волосы, наклонившись так близко, что я ощущал его дыхание на щеке. Жёлтые глаза были прищурены, как будто он раздумывал, что делать дальше. Непривычно было видеть Шута нерешительным.  
За маской лорда Голдена трудно было разглядеть моего старого друга. Он менял личины так же часто, как и перчатки. Вчера тонкие и шёлковые, обхватывающие руки, словно вторая кожа, а сегодня — сшитые из золотой парчи и украшенные затейливой вышивкой. Шут редко снимал их, опасаясь прикасаться к людям обнажённой кожей.  
Серебристые отпечатки пальцев на моем запястье начало покалывать. В предвкушении или тревоге — я не знал. Оставаясь наблюдателем, я мог видеть, как Шут снял одну из перчаток. Кончики его пальцев казались испачканными в серебряной краске, а лицо было сосредоточено, словно ему предстояло проделать сложную работу, требующую аккуратности и точности.  
Шут склонился ещё ниже, прижимаясь своей щекой к моей. Его кожа как всегда была холодной и гладкой, как будто у каменной статуи. Статуи, которая ходила, дышала, разговаривала, но только притворялась живой. Шут сжал моё запястье, прижимая посеребрённые пальцы к отпечаткам на моей коже.  
Миг — и нас стало двое. В реке Скилла Шут выглядел как золотой шар, обжигающе горячий, стоило к нему прикоснуться. Рядом же со мной он едва тлел, но сиял так ярко, что на него было больно смотреть.  
Наверное, Шут хотел последовать за мной в поисках Дьютифула. Или усилить нашу связь, что он с энтузиазмом проделал, когда Ночной Волк подавился рыбьей костью. Тогда это возмутило меня. И испугало.  
Власть, которую давал Скилл, была похожа на обоюдоострый нож. Я мог проникнуть в сознание Шута, узнать все его тайны, изменить воспоминания, но и он мог на меня влиять. Соблазн воспользоваться нашей связью был велик, но я справился, а Шут — нет.  
Я видел не только его, но и нити, крепко связывающие нас. Они были похожи на струны арфы. Прикоснись — и услышишь их мелодию: порой сладкую, как пение пташки, порой тревожную, как дыхание загнанного зверя.  
Когда Шут понял, что по-прежнему находится в комнате, он смутился. Золотистый шар вспыхнул и почти погас, став тусклым. Но нити, напитавшись силой, сверкали и притягивали к себе внимание. Дотронувшись до них, я уловил отголоски его чувств: смятение, досада и раздражение.  
Он ни капли не жалел о своём поступке.  
 _Ты мне доверяешь?_  
«А ты?» — хотел я спросить.  
Свои тайны Шут ревностно охранял. В чужих же с завидным постоянством копался, выставляя самые неприглядные на всеобщее обозрение.  
Я разозлился. Потянул за нити и без предупреждения вытолкнул его назад в тело. Неподготовленному человеку это грозило дикой головной болью. Для Шута, у которого Скилл не был в крови, последствия были непредсказуемы.  
Он справился. Лишь вздрогнул да побледнел, а потом медленно отстранился, выпуская меня из объятий. Шут казался оглушенным, словно его ударили по голове пыльным мешком.  
Я испытал краткий миг торжества, но оно быстро сменилось сожалением. Я не хотел вредить Шуту, но иногда его любопытство становилось невыносимым.  
Ленту действительно оказалось сложно развязать. Она юркой змеёй скользнула по моей коже, и я отбросил её, как будто боялся, что она оживёт и укусит меня.  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — хрипло спросил я.  
Горло пересохло, и я налил себе бренди. Выпил залпом, не ощущая вкуса, только жар опалил горло. На Шута я старался не смотреть.  
Мне было неприятно, что он воспользовался моей уязвимостью, чтобы укрепить связь. Хотя куда ближе? Шут и так знал обо мне больше, чем кто-либо.  
— Я хотел помочь, — ровно ответил Шут.  
— Неужели?  
— В прошлый раз ты потерял контроль, — сухо заметил он.  
Он безупречно владел своим голосом и эмоциями, что вызвало у меня лишь горькую усмешку. Сейчас Шут был больше похож на лорда Голдена, чем на моего друга.  
— Связь усилилась, — устало сказал я, садясь в кресло.  
Я ощущал приближающуюся мигрень. Она была такой же неотвратимой и беспощадной, как шторм зимой на море. Если бы я находился в своей хижине, то заварил бы эльфовской коры, чтобы облегчить боль. Но Чейд стребовал с Шута обещание, что, пока длится наша миссия, я не стану её принимать.  
— И что в этом плохого?  
— Ничего, если ты готов отдать столько же, сколько берёшь.  
— Фитц…  
— Шут, — перебил я его. — Давай не будем спорить. Я не хочу ссориться. Не сегодня.  
Он промолчал. Тихие шаги, скрип двери, и я остался в комнате один.  
Шут всё же обиделся.  
 _Поймай для него кролика._  
Ночной Волк был уставший и сонный после охоты, но не удержался от соблазна дать мне совет.  
 _И чем это поможет?_  
Сытый волк — счастливый волк.  
Шут — не волк.  
Ты тоже, маленький брат, но от куска сочного мяса ещё никто не отказывался.

***  
Возможно, это была не самая удачная мысль — прийти к нему ночью в спальню, но я не мог ждать утра. Завтра меня вполне мог встретить изнеженный джамелийский лорд, за маской которого так любил прятаться Шут.  
Он открыл не сразу. Его волосы были распущены, а камзол сменил богато украшенный домашний халат. Шут был похож на дорогую куклу, которую я видел в витрине магазина во время моего путешествия в Удачный. Куклу, чьё лицо разрисовали яркими красками, пытаясь придать ей сходство с живым человеком.  
Работа со Скиллом далась ему тяжелее, чем я думал. Это было видно по теням, залёгшим под глазами, и опущенным плечам.  
— Можно войти? — спросил я.  
В руках у меня было несколько бутылок отменного вишнёвого бренди, по послевкусию схожего с абрикосовым, хоть и крепче. Мяса посреди ночи я не нашёл.  
Шут задумчиво склонил голову на бок, а потом посторонился. Наверное, мне удалось пробудить у него интерес, раз он не сразу захлопнул дверь перед моим носом.  
Я вошёл комнату, разлил бренди по стаканам и передал один Шуту. Он, не говоря ни слова, выпил, чуть поморщившись.  
Молчать у нас получалось лучше, чем говорить.  
— Зачем ты пришёл? — Шут первым нарушил тишину.  
— Извиниться. Я был не прав.  
Он недоверчиво хмыкнул, но не стал спорить или врать, что не сердится на меня. Молча протянул стакан, и я послушно наполнил его. Шут не имел привычки напиваться. Значит, он что-то хотел сделать или попросить, но у него не хватало смелости.  
— Ты не хочешь усиления нашей связи. Почему?  
Что это: прихоть, или ему действительно было важно узнать причину? Шут никогда не спрашивал прямо, предпочитая жонглировать словами, ловко выуживая важные для него сведения.  
Я хорошо знал его. Достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что мой ответ имеет для Шута большое значение и он не примет ни открытого вранья, ни полуправды.  
— Я боюсь потерять себя, — честно признался я.  
В серебряной реке Скилла легко можно было утонуть, если неправильно рассчитать силы. Но утонуть можно и в человеке, навсегда потеряв своё «я».  
— Ты мне не доверяешь?  
— А ты? — ответил я вопросом на вопрос.  
Шут закрыл глаза, словно пытался собраться с мыслями. На его усталом лице не было краски, которой так любил себя разрисовывать лорд Голден. Оно казалось юным, уязвимым, но я знал, что Шут гораздо старше меня.  
— Доверяю, — сказал он.  
Достал из кармана черную ленту и протянул мне.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я завязал себе глаза?  
— Не себе. Мне, — Шут снисходительно улыбнулся, увидев, что я смутился.  
— Зачем?  
Я действительно не понимал, для чего это ему понадобилось. То ли он себе что-то хотел доказать, то ли мне. Шут залпом выпил второй стакан бренди и ответил:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне не только на словах.  
Его волосы были мягкими и пахли свежестью. Он склонился ко мне, чтобы я смог завязать ленту. Можно было подумать, что Шута происходящее совершенно не беспокоило, но его руки были сжаты в кулаки так сильно, что побелели костяшки.  
Я почувствовал себя виноватым, словно собирался забрать у него что-то важное. Что-то, чем он ни с кем не хотел делиться. Я обхватил его лицо, заставляя поднять голову. Шут немного расслабился и робко улыбнулся, стараясь сгладить неловкость. А после медленно поднял руки — на них не было перчаток — и прикоснулся к моему лицу. Медленно исследуя его, он ощущал себя всё увереннее. Лоб, сломанный нос, шрам, тянущийся от виска к щеке, губы, на которых его пальцы задержались чуть дольше, — казалось, что Шут заново узнавал меня, делая нас ещё на шаг ближе.  
Когда его ладони заскользили по моим рукам, я напрягся. Я одновременно не хотел, чтобы он дотрагивался до отметин на запястье, и испытывал мучительное любопытство. Как это будет в этот раз? Ощущал ли Шут то же волнение, соединяясь сознаниями? Боялся ли потерять себя?  
Он понял меня без слов, но всё же спросил:  
— Можно?  
Мы оба были уязвимы сейчас, каждый по-своему, и отчаянно не желали терять контроль, но я решил рискнуть.  
— Можно.  
Получив моё согласие, Шут прикоснулся к отметинам. Это было похоже на вспышку. Он пронёсся по моим венам живым серебром, растворяясь и сливаясь со мной в единое целое. Ближе, чем любовник, сильнее, чем связь с Уит-партнёром. Я одновременно был и Шутом, и собой, будто условная грань, разделяющая нас, исчезла. Ни на что не похожее ощущение, которое нельзя назвать Скилл-связью. Разве можно связаться с самим собой? Или почувствовать, как одновременно целуешь сам и целуют тебя?..  
Всё закончилось так же неожиданно, как началось. Я дышал тяжело, как будто долго-долго убегал от погони. Выражение на лице Шута было нечитаемым, но его губы искривила лукавая улыбка, а щёки окрасил лёгкий румянец. Лента развязалась и повисла на его шее нелепым украшением.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Шут.  
Я не знал, за что он благодарил меня. Не знал, что сказать, чтобы не нарушить хрупкое взаимопонимание, которое возникло между нами, поэтому просто сжал его ладонь.  
Шут улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая меня без слов.  
Ночь мы провели вместе. Возможно, сказалось выпитое бренди, возможно — наше общее нежелание остаться в одиночестве. Я долго не мог уснуть, прислушиваясь к едва слышному дыханию Шута. Пытался понять, что произошло, но мысли путались, переплетались между собой, будто побеги плюща, а голова начинала болеть.  
Шут заворочался и крепче обнял меня. Трудно было поверить, что он находился так близко. Всегда отстранённый и ревностно охраняющий своё личное пространство, этой ночью он сделал для меня исключение.  
Я не испытывал неловкости или ощущения неправильности происходящего. В конце концов, для меня Шут всегда был больше, чем друг.


End file.
